


Take You With Me

by martianwahtney



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Asexual Tony Stark, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky plays soccer, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Established Relationship, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hammer is and idiot, Italian Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha does ballet, Polyamory, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, Tony and Rhodey are QPP and you can't stop me, Tony does gymnastics, Tony has abs, Tony in a croptop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, quote me on it, the Squad knows ASL bc I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: where Tony wears a croptop, Bucky wears a man bun, and Natasha is living her best life. Alternatively, Tony has a crush on Bucky and Nat, Bucky and Nat have a crush on Tony, and Sam is here to tease Bucky.





	Take You With Me

“Tony!”  
  
Tony slowed to a stop so Pepper could catch up to him.  
  
“What’s up Pep,”  
  
“I need your shirt,”  
  
Tony glanced down at his well worn Iron Maiden shirt and then at Pepper.  
  
“I dunno Pep, Iron Maiden doesn’t really fit your whole vibe,”  
  
“Tony, please. It’s too hot for a sweater and I don’t want to wear this anymore,” she whined, picking at her crop top.  
  
“Why? You look good,”  
  
Pepper seemed both annoyed and flustered.  
  
“People have been staring and I’m uncomfortable,” she said quietly.  
  
“Why would people- oh,”  
  
_Allos._  
  
“So you’re going to wear my shirt, and I’m-”  
  
“Going to look great in a crop top,”  
  
Tony reached out to pinch the fabric gently. It was soft- plus, Pepper was right, it was an unnaturally warm day.  
  
“You’re so fucking right I would,”  
  
Pepper beamed and dragged him off to the nearest bathroom.

  


“How come I haven’t worn one of these before?” Tony asked.  
  
“Because you have never once shown interest in wearing anything other than old band t’s,” Pepper responded as she picked at the Iron Maiden shirt she was now wearing.  
  
“I kinda like it,”  
  
“Fits me pretty well,”  
  
“I hope so, it used to be yours,”  
  
“Why are you stealing my shirt? And turning it into a crop top?”  
  
“I took it two years ago, are you telling me you missed it?”  
  
Tony picked at the shirt again.  
  
“No,”  
  
Pepper kissed the side of his head.  
  
“Thank you Tony,”  
  
“Any time Pep,”  
  
“Alright, c’mon,”  
  
Pepper grabbed his hand and pulled him from the bathroom. Tony tangled his fingers with hers.

  


Tony whined and stretched back in his chair, his back cracking with the movement.  
  
Bucky glanced up just as Tony pressed against the back of his chair. His gaze traveled down the grey crop top to- abs. Vaguely defined abs. A neat trail of hair leading down to- since when did Tony have abs?  
  
Sam slowly pulled out his phone and opened snapchat. He first zoomed in on Tony’s exposed abs, then on Bucky’s stunned face and repeatedly zoomed in and out, struggling to contain his laughter.  
  
Natasha barely managed to keep a smile off her face. Sam teasing Bucky, Bucky’s ridiculous reaction to Tony’s abs- which, Natasha was impressed by the abs.  
  
Tony slumped forward in his chair, resting his forehead on his engineering book. Rhodes absently carded his hand through Tony’s hair.  
  
Bucky’s phone buzzed. He tore his gaze from Tony to look at his phone. A snapchat from Sam. Oh no.  
  
“Honey pot if you keep this up I’m gonna fall asleep,”  
  
“Good, your sleep schedule scares me,”  
  
Bucky opened the snap and turned to glare at Sam. Sam just winked at him. Bucky glanced at Tony, who seemed to be asleep, before he glared at Sam again. He lifted his hands and violently signed two words to Sam.  
  
“You. Dead,”  
  
The motion caused Clint to look up. He looked confused for half a second till Sam told him to check his phone. Bucky slammed his book shut and stood up, missing the delighted expression that crossed Clint’s face.  
  
“You leaving?” Tony murmured, all sleepy doe eyes and affectionate smiles.  
  
Bucky kinda just wanted to stare at him.  
  
“Didn’ mean’ta wake you,” he said a little bashfully.  
  
Tony blinked a few times.  
  
“I wasn’t sleeping,”  
  
Rhodey’s scoff brought them both back to reality. Bucky ducked his head to try and hide the blush on his cheeks. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He kissed Nat goodbye and walked away from the group.  
  
“What’d I miss?” Tony asked.  
  
“Nothing Tones,” Rhodes said.  
  
“Then keep petting me. I liked that,”  
  
Rhodes did as instructed. Natasha calmly pulled out her phone to start a group chat with her, Steve, Sam, Clint, and Rhodes so they could talk about what they had just witnessed.

  


Natasha’s boyfriend had a crush on Tony Stark. Not only was it wonderful because it meant she got to see how flustered Bucky could get but because Tony Stark really was something. His abs certainly were impressive. He was smart, funny, dramatic, all with the added bonus that he was aspec.  
  
She was going to have to talk with Bucky about it, and also Rhodes because she wanted to make sure Tony would be up for it.  
  
“Bucky! I need to talk to you!”

  


Rhodes didn’t even give them the shovel talk. He didn’t have to. Both Bucky and Nat knew that Rhodes could bury them if he wanted to.

  


“You need help with something Nat?” Tony asked.  
  
“No,”  
  
“No?”  
  
She glanced at him for a moment before she made herself comfortable on the tattered couch Tony had in his section of the lab.  
  
“Are you hiding from someone?”  
  
That earned him a glare.  
  
“Right you’re super scary and don’t need to hide from anyone,”  
  
Natasha leaned down to hide her smile and grab her laptop. She sat back and pushed it open. Tony watched her for a moment or two before he turned back to his project.  
  
It was hours later when Tony remembered he wasn’t alone in his lab. He only remembered that because Natasha had kissed the side of his head and ruffled his hair before she walked out of the lab.  
  
“What the fuck?” he whispered.

  


The kiss Natasha had left on his head wasn’t the only shocking physical affection Tony started to receive. Bucky had started to keep close to Tony. At first, Tony thought he was imagining it, but the more he paid attention the more he noticed that Bucky would seek out the closest spot to Tony and root himself there. More often not, Tony ended up with Bucky’s arm around his shoulder, or their legs pushed together, or their arms, or shoulders- anything! At any given time (if they were standing or sitting next to each other) some part of Bucky was touching Tony.

  


“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Tony asked, it was the third time Natasha had shown up in his lab without any warning- not that Tony minded, it was nice to have the company.  
  
Natasha adjusted her grey glasses, pushing them farther up her nose.  
  
“I’m sure,”  
  
“It’s just… no one’s just _here_ \- except Rhodes but he doesn’t count because he’s Dum-e’s godfather and the light of my life,”  
  
A small smile pulled at Natasha’s lips.  
  
“I knew this week was going to be busy for you, and I wanted to spend some time with you,” she said, watching in delight as a blush covered his cheeks.  
  
“Oh,” he said intelligently.  
  
“You look nice in that shirt,”  
  
She managed to catch a glimpse of bright red cheeks before he turned back around to his computer.

  


“Tones, I don’t know what you want me to say,” Rhodes muttered as he ran his fingers through Tony’s messy hair.  
  
“Platypus,”  
  
“They’re being _nice_ to me,”  
  
“How awful,” the sarcasm in Rhodey’s voice caused Tony to flip him off.  
  
“No really Tones, the two people you’re interested in are showing an interest in your life, I really don’t know how you’re coping,”  
  
Tony just buried his face back in Rhodes lap, whining like a child.  
  
“I didn’t come to you to be sassed,”  
  
“Yea you did,”  
  
“Yea I did,”  
  
Rhodes smiled softly.  
  
“Good things happen Tones, you just got to let them,”

  


“Hey uh, Tony,” Bucky said quietly.  
  
“Yea?”  
  
“I was jus’ wonderin’ if you wanna go to Nat’s ballet performance tonight?”  
  
Tony’s mind went blank.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I usually bring Stevie along ‘cause watchin’ the dancers is good anatomy practice, but he’s got plans with Sam tonight…” Bucky explained.  
  
Tony nodded slowly.  
  
“I’d love to go Buckaroo, mia madre takes me to the ballet all the time,” Tony said.  
  
“Great! Should I pick you up from here or your apartment?”  
.  
“My apartment. I’ll probably want to look nice tonight,”  
  
“I think you always look nice,” Bucky said a little bashfully.  
  
“Natasha will kill me if I show up in this,” Tony replied, gesturing to the grease stained clothes he was wearing. Bucky was more interested in the blush on his cheeks.  
  
“Maybe,”  
  
“So what do you propose I wear to avoid certain death?” Tony asked.  
  
Bucky was rendered speechless for a few seconds by Tony batting his big brown eyes at him.  
  
“Business casual,” he managed to force out.  
  
“So you mean I _shouldn’t_ wear a shirt with Natasha’s face on it?” Tony teased.  
  
Bucky laughed a beautiful full body laugh with his head tipped back and everything.

  


Tony looked so good in business casual that Bucky was sure he was going to forget how to speak.  
  
“You really didn’ have to buy her flowers,” Bucky said.  
  
“Momma and I always brought flowers for the ballerina’s, they deserve nice things,”  
  
Bucky was absolutely just a little bit in love.

  


After Bucky invited Tony to the ballet it became a Thing for Tony to join Bucky at Natasha’s performances. Coincidentally it also became a Thing for Nat to take Tony to Bucky’s at home soccer games. Then it became a Thing for Bucky and Nat to go to Tony’s gymnastics competitions.  
  
Rhodes started to get pretty smug around the same time. Tony couldn’t shake the feeling that something important was Happening. He just didn’t know what.

  


“Tony! Game time!”  
  
“I can’t,” Tony said as he nervously drummed his pen against his workbench.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“I’m really behind on my timetable, and my advisor is going to _flip_ when she finds out I haven’t been spending enough time on it, and I just don’t have time-”  
  
“Hey,” her voice was soft.  
  
“It’s ok. I’ll swing by after to tell you if they won,”  
  
“You know they’re gonna win, Nat,”  
  
She smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
“I know. Good luck on your project!” she said before she walked out of the lab.  
  
Tony watched her go with a small smile on his face, he was grateful she respected the fact that he couldn’t go and didn’t try to pressure him. He shook his head gently as if to physically dispel thoughts of her and got back to work.  
  
When he decided to take a quick snack (read: coffee) break he found that nearly two hours had passed. Nat would be back soon.  
  
_She has a boyfriend,_ his mind supplied.  
  
A very sweet and sarcastic boyfriend who Tony was also crushing on pretty hard.  
  
_He already has Natasha. Why would he want someone like you anyway?_  
  
Ok, so his brain was a dick. Besides, Tony was certain Natasha was somewhere on the ace-spectrum. They were all in the gay club together and she definitely mentioned being aspec. That of course, didn’t mean she was sex-repulsed, like he was.  
  
“Fuck,” he hissed.  
  
“Tony?”  
  
“Oh. Hey Nat! How was the game?”  
  
“We won. Bucky made sure to score a goal just for you,”  
  
And Tony was blushing again.  
  
“Are you caught up enough on your time table to celebrate with us at the Diner?”  
  
“Yea. I was just about to take a break anyway,”  
  
She beamed.

  


“Tony!”  
  
Tony glanced up from his homework to see Natasha. She was wearing an oversized MIT sweater- which, frankly, she looked adorable in.  
  
“It’s time to go!”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Bucky’s game! I brought you a jacket,”  
  
Tony felt his eyebrows knit together in confusion. Natasha usually asked him to come to Bucky’s games, she hadn’t asked this time… had she?  
  
“I don’t remember being asked to go,”  
  
Her shoulders fell slightly.  
  
“I didn’t think I needed to ask at this point,”  
  
She had a point. Tony had completely redone his schedule to fit around Nat and Bucky’s performance/game schedule so he didn’t have to miss another game.  
  
“Yea alright,”  
  
Natasha smirked, tossed him the jacket, took hold of his hand, and pulled him from the lab. She let go of Tony’s hand once so he could put the jacket on and the second Tony was done she threaded her fingers with this.  
  
She stopped in front of the bleachers at the chainlink fence, she leaned over the fence and waved at Bucky who beamed and waved back.  
  
“I was wonderin’ when you were gonna show up!” he called as he jogged over to them. And _no_ , Tony’s knees did not weaken a little bit at the sight of the messy bun that Bucky was sporting.  
  
Bucky leaned over the fence to kiss Natasha quickly.  
  
“Hey doll,”  
  
Tony felt his face heat up in an ungodly blush as he realized Bucky had spoken those words, hey doll, to him.  
  
“Hey,” he said quietly, ducking his head to try and hide the blush.  
  
“Score a goal for us!”  
  
“For you two? Anything,”  
  
It took Tony till the last 15 minutes of the game (after Bucky had pointed and winked at them before scoring his second goal of the night) to realize what had been happening with Nat and Bucky.

  


“They’re flirting with me! Aren’t they?” Tony demanded as he burst into Rhodey’s apartment.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t ‘what’ me sour patch, I know you had something to do with this,”  
  
“I’m not sour,” Rhodes responded.  
  
“And it took you _this_ long to notice?”  
  
“What the fuck,” Tony whispered.  
  
“What do I do?”  
  
“Ask them out!”  
  
“Rhodes you’ve known me my whole life you know I won’t do that,”  
  
“I’ve known you for 5 years,”  
  
“Same thing,”  
  
“No-! Jesus Tony, just tell them you like them!”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Then I’ll tell Jeanette you have a crush,”  
  
Tony gasped dramatically, going as far to cover his mouth with his hand.  
  
“Rhodes!” he squeaked.  
  
“They’ve been flirting with you for well over two months now, I think it’ll be ok,”  
  
“Fine. I’ll tell them tomorrow,”  
  
Rhodes beamed and pulled Tony into a tight hug.  
  
“I’m so proud of you Tones,”  
  
“You’re literally blackmailing me into this,”

  


“What’s going on?” Steve asked as they were all ushered out of the building.  
  
“Dunno, must be bad if we’re getting evacuated,”  
  
“There was an explosion in the engineering lab,”  
  
Steve felt like he’d been doused in cold water.  
  
“What?”  
  
He pushed himself up to his full height to try and find Bucky in the crowd. He spotted Bucky and Clint down the hallway, but they were too far away for him to shout to, plus Steve really didn’t want to incite a panic if some people didn’t know.  
  
“Shit,” Steve waved his arm, the movement caught Clint’s attention. Clint nudged Bucky. Steve lifted up his hands to sign two words.  
  
“Explosion. Lab,”  
  
Bucky paled. He turned and started to shove his way through the crowd to get to the back exit.

  


“It wasn’t me this time,” Tony said dully.  
  
Bucky draped his jacket over Tony’s shoulders and sat down next to him.  
  
“Wasn’ gonna say that,”  
  
“Hammer wasn’t following proper safety precautions,”  
  
“That doesn’ surprise me,”  
  
Tony leaned against him.  
  
“Котенок are you ok?” Natasha crouched down in front of him her eyes glossy.  
  
“Yea,”  
  
She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She pushed his legs apart to sit against his chest, tucking herself against him. Tony wrapped an arm around her.  
  
“Where’s Rhodes?”  
  
“Making sure the Dean knows it was Hammer’s fault,”  
  
“Dum-E?”  
  
Tony pointed to the side of the building where Dum-E was continuously and furiously spraying one spot with a fire extinguisher.  
  
“He almost doused Hammer with the fire extinguisher,”  
  
Bucky snorted.  
  
“I woulda liked to see that,”  
  
“I’d be nice to see Dum-E do that to someone else,” Tony agreed. He leaned against Bucky, careful not to jostle Natasha too much.  
  
“We should do this more often,” she said after a while of silence.  
  
“Watch my lab go up in flames?”  
  
“Cuddle. The three of us. On a regular basis,”  
  
“Tash,”  
  
“I like cuddles,” Tony said quietly.  
  
“Maybe we coul’ also… grab somethin’ to eat. Just the three of us,” Bucky added, glancing at Nat from the corner of his eyes.  
  
“Burgers?”  
  
“Where else we gonna take you one a date, doll?”  
  
For a moment Tony didn’t say anything. Natasha shot Bucky a very pointed look that Bucky was pointedly _not_ looking at.  
  
“This is a really weird way to ask me out,”  
  
“Is that a yes or a no?”  
  
“Before Hammer destroyed the lab I was actually going to ask you out today,” Tony admitted. Bucky and Nat looked at each other, identical shocked smiles on their faces.  
  
“So that’s a yes to the date then?”  
  
“Yes,”  
  
Bucky honest to god _whooped_ , pumping his arm and everything.  
  
“I take it back. Just because of that,”  
  
Bucky laughed. Nat twisted to kiss Tony’s cheek, a pleased smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> [this took me 10.5 years to write thanks>](http://www.anthonystarhk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
